Catching up
by HungerFabrevans
Summary: AU: Collage Quinn and Sam/ Quinn felt extremely good in that moment of her life. Then again another member of her former Glee Club joined them in New York. She was more than thrilled when she discovered that no other than Sam Evans got a full football scholarship on NYU. / M for a reason. / Including Santana, Rachel and Kurt.


I don't exactly know what got me to even write it. Sorry for that :P

It's M-rated because of reasons even though in my mind it's more… juicy.

I felt like writing it, so I did it. Doesn't matter what quality it is. Hope you guys enjoy it

And yes it is one-shot.

* * *

Quinn Fabray was always a girl with a mess as much in her life as in her head.

Beautiful but unsure of her looks.

Confident but weak when it came to handle the consequences of her actions.

Clever but stupid enough to not see how much worth she was.

Quinn Fabray was a complicated girl with a big future ahead of her.

* * *

Quinn always thought she needed to get away from Lima, Ohio. To get away from her toxic family, her friends from the loser town and her always tormented lovelife.

Little she knew that it was all she would've ever need.

During her freshman year on Yale her relationship with her mother became so strong that now they were talking every day.

She always wanted a pack of friends on collage. New friends not her best friends from Lima, from her Glee Club. She would've never ever thought that she would be sharing her little apartment with one and only Santana Lopez. She would've never thought that she would come to every show where Rachel or Kurt are considered to be a part of. Quinn felt extremely good in that moment of her life.

Then again another member of her former Glee Club joined them in New York. She was more than thrilled when she discovered that no other than Sam Evans got a full football scholarship on NYU.

* * *

That was exactly what she was doing that night. Sam Evans, who apparently changed a bit since she'd last seen him, opened the door of his apartment he was sharing with some guy. She couldn't believe she was seeing him. He was the most open and positive person she had ever known. She saw Santana hugging her "Trouty Mouth" and saying hi to Rachel and Kurt who were already there. Quinn looked at Sam and felt a little mesmerized. He had his now brown hair up and he grew the beard. It was weird but she liked him like that. He looked more serious.

"Aren't you going to hug me, Q?" She heard his husky voice and she felt her belly burning.

"Of course." She told him taking him for a big hug. "I just still can't believe you're actually here." She pulled away from him and send him her characteristic smile.

"It's good to see you too, Q." She wasn't exactly sure why Sam was smirking so often but she kind of liked the way his face looked like when he did this. She went to sit next to her friends after giving Rachel and Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

"What are we drinking?" Quinn asked looking at her glass.

"Tequila with something weird." Again this voice. Sam sat in front of her and smirked.

"What's with the smirk, Evans?" Asked Santana.

"Yeah and that beard. I actually thought that the lemon hair was your worst look but I have to consider changing my mind now." Kurt told him and Sam chuckled.

"Stop giggling, Q." Sam warned her. "Besides I like it. And girls seem to like it too. Same with the smirk, right?" This wasn't directed to anybody in particular but Quinn kind of felt the hidden meaning beside his words.

"Well. We have so much to catch up." Started Rachel, now with her hair being cut almost to her spine. "I suggest we have a couple of fast shots and then talk." She looked at the group questioningly.

"I'm in." Said Santana and after that everyone took three fast shots of tequila.

"Okay Sammie. Tell us about Lima. And if you could skip updates about Blaine, I'd be really grateful." Kurt took an extra shot and then smiled sarcastically.

"Right. What do you guys want to know?" Sam smiled.

"I don't know. Tell us some spicy stories and what is everyone doing." Quinn told him.

"Well, Mrs. And Mr. Schuester are expecting a baby-"

"-Cheers for that!" Kurt yelled before drinking another shot and Sam saw Quinn mouthing 'It's starting again.'

"-Artie went to Chicago. But I don't exactly know what for. Sorry. He somewhat had an interesting relationship with a girl called Minie and the rumor has it he directed a sex tape with her." Sam was laughing by the time he said it.

"Oh. My. God." Said Rachel.

"Shut it, Rachel. Everyone has their sex tape. Even you." There was more chuckling after Santana said it.

"Yeah Rach, everyone has." Quinn poked her with her finger. But a moment later she was staring at Sam's wide opened eyes.

"You have a sex tape, Fabray?" He was looking at her with a mixture of shock, interest and admiration.

"And you don't?" She was the one who was smirking this time.

"Yeah, but I was a stripper. Right Rachie?" Sam winked at her.

"Shut it, Evans. I had nightmares for weeks." Everyone laughed.

"I'm sure Quinn's talking about her sexcapades with Jeremy. God. I thought I was wild in bed but the noises the two of them were making were unnatural." Santana told him.

"Oh, really?" Sam rose his eyebrow.

"Yeah, one time she came with him to our show and they were nowhere to be found and after the show ended we found them in the dressing room doing each other." Kurt added.

"Oh god, you guys did not just say that." Quinn felt her cheeks were burning.

"Jeremy's your boyfriend?" Sam asked her. Quinn couldn't tell what was it in his eyes she saw that moment.

"Ex-boyfriend. It was kind of… a short relationship."

"Short but intense." Rachel murmured.

"Shut up guys. Sam will think I'm some kind of slut right now." Quinn yelled half angry half amused.

"Well to your defense I'll say everybody has their own fuck-buddy." Kurt said.

"Umm… Can we go back to Sam, please." Quinn chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. Sugar and Rory go strong and I don't really know how that's even possible because they are so different. They are seniors this year. Same with Tina and Mike. Although there were some problems between our lovebirds. Somehow they managed to win their relationship back. Joe finally lost his virginity to one skunk and he felt so bad about it that he proposed to her the next day in front of all school-"

"-Can't breathe!" Quinn yelled laughing.

"Yeah, that could be you, Q." Sam told her and everyone laughed. "And you guys probably know, what's going on with Britt."

"Yup. Drop it here, Blondie." Santana told him and took a shot of tequila.

"And what about you, Sammie?" Quinn looked at him.

"Well, since everyone graduated, coach Beiste asked me to be their quarterback again. I said yes. We actually got some young amazing players in our team, so we won almost every match we played. That's why I'm here now." Sam said proudly.

"And what about your love life? What about Mercedes?" Rachel asked him.

"We're friends now. Actually we've been only friends since the beginning. I kind of confused some feelings." Sam said looking at Quinn. "But actually I also had a fuck-buddy last year." He chuckled.

"Oh really? Who was she?" Quinn asked and looked at him carefully.

"One of the Cheerios." Sam chuckled. "As you remember I always had a thing for those tiny skirts."

"Pervert!" Kurt told him.

Quinn drunkenly leaned closer to him looking him straight in the eyes. There was this eye battle between them that forced the rest to raise their eyebrows questioningly.

"Shit." Santana hissed at her phone. "Sara wants to have sex now." She told them openly. "I'd stay here but all this talk about sex kind of turned me on." She immediately stand up and was at the door. "See y'all later. You too, Sam. You can consider yourself being a part of our gang now."

"Oh, thanks, San. That's so nice of you." He said sarcastically.

"Well Kurt, we have rehearsal tomorrow morning. We'd better go if we don't want to oversleep." Rachel told him after dragging him to the door. "Bye Sam. Quinn." She nodded at her and Kurt just waved at the blonds.

Quinn straightened her legs at the floor and started giggling. Sam came back to her and once again sat in front of her.

"What was that?" He asked her confused. Quinn couldn't stop laughing.

"They always do that when they think I flirt with somebody. Santana could get a real sex proposition though, because she is always the last one to catch a hint." Quinn told him whilst looking at her legs. She then looked up at him and he had that smirk on his face.

"So you were flirting with me, Fabray, weren't you?" Sam tilted his head to the side before asking her.

"So you were doing a Cheerio, Evans, weren't you?" She shot back.

"You change so much." He added after a couple of seconds.

"Look, who's talking." She told him. "Where's my sweet ex-boyfriend."

"Samantha fucked his brain upside down." He laughed.

"Samantha? Really?" She smirked at him. "What kind of nickname did you guys have? Hmm.. Let me guess." She faked thinking.

"Shut up!" Sam chuckled and after that the silence filled the air.

"What did you mean by me changing?" Quinn asked him

"What?"

"You told me I changed so much. How can you tell?" She looked at him seriously.

"It's just the way you act." Sam answered her with a smile.

"Is that a bad thing? Am I to feel offended?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"No, no. Not at all." He intentionally touched her feet with his own and smirked at her. "You just seem to finally be so confident about yourself and about what you do. Like it's nobody's business but only yours. It's like you're not afraid anymore of being judged and enjoy your life. Besides you stopped being envious of everyone and made some amazing friendships with people I've never thought you could've made. And it's so amazing to look at your face full of joy. I always wanted to see you that way."

He ended and Quinn was more than surprised. He knew her so well. He'd been always the one who could've look deep inside her. He was the only one who could caused that burning down her belly.

She didn't know what to say so she smiled at him. "Want a shot?" She heard him saying.

"Yeah." Quinn answered. "And thanks for what you said."

"It's true." He smiled at her.

"I think the city bring it from each person who lives here, you know? Remember the feeling when we first flied here?"

"Yeah, and I can't believe I'm actually going to study here." He was now sitting right next to her. She looked at him and smiled.

"You'll love it here." Quinn told him.

"I know I will." Sam smirked at her. She looked him in the eyes and froze. She felt exactly the same what she'd felt when she'd first saw him that night. "Like what you see?" He asked her and Quinn noticed how close his face was.

"Who's the flirt now?" She decided to play along with it. His smirk became wider. After that Sam put his hand on her cheek and intensively looked at her face. He examined her eyes, cheeks, her tiny nose and then his eyes rested at her lips. "Like what you see, Evans?" She asked him seductively. Sam didn't take his eyes from her lips.

"You have no idea." And then he kissed her hard. He crashed his huge lips on her gentle ones. He felt like he was touching the wire. He almost forgot how amazing her lips tasted. Back in the high school it was a taste of strawberry lipstick now the taste was mixed with tequila and it was the best he ever felt.

The kiss began to be more intense with every second. He suddenly stood up and picked her up. Quinn screamed once and then she let him take her to his bedroom. He laid her down gently but then he jumped at her with that lust in his eyes. Quinn giggled when he felt his wet lips wandering up and down her spine. Soon he took off her tank dress and was greeted by her black lacy underwear.

"You've been prepared, I see." He smirked at the sight.

"You never know." Quinn laughed and a minute later he was also only in his boxers. They were kissing intensively. Sam's lips kissing every part of her now naked body while she kept her nails deep in his arms.

"I want you so much!" He almost hissed while he was kissing her breast. "I've wanted this since I first laid my eyes on you." Sam looked up at her seeing her blissful face. She had her eyes shut but there was a smirk on her mouth.

"And you finally got it." She opened her eyes and he went up to her, crashing his lips with hers. "The only guy who actually deserves it." After that he stopped controlling himself. His hand went down her body and started touching her. A surprised moan exited her mouth and he again was kissing her neck.

"I promise you, you will never regret this one." He whispered into her ear. After that he felt how wet she was. He took away his fingers and replace it with his member. He went inside of her and Quinn groaned loudly. A smirk came back to his face while he was doing an amazing job inside of her.

A couple of minutes later she was screaming so laud that it started to scary the shit ou of her. She didn't even know she could be so loud. It was all so fast and when they both came he laid his wet body on her soaked one. They both were catching their breaths after what happened. Quinn looked at him and he looked back at her face and they burst into laughter. When they calmed down Sam once again looked at her. She was taken aback mouthing 'What?' to him.

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful I can't believe you're here with me right now." His eyes looked almost watery.

"Sam-" Quinn tried to interrupt him but he was faster.

"No, Q. I mean it." He sighed. "You're just so perfect I can't stay away from you any longer."

"Sam…" Now he wasn't going to cut her off. He was going to listen to her. And she was fighting with herself. Because she never told those words to him and she never said it truthfully. But when she finally spoke saying "I love you, Sam" to him. She felt a relief.

"Oh god, I love you so much!" He said crashing his lips on hers.

It was the best moment of her life, having him back with her. And she could finally think about a happy ending between them because she changed. She finally could feel happy with a man she truly loved without a second thought. Because she finally realized that this beautiful man was the love of her life.

* * *

Ended kind of fluffy but anyways. Hope you like it. Please review!


End file.
